This invention relates generally to processor-based systems and to controlling the display of information on displays associated with processor-based systems.
A variety of processor-based systems include a housing and a display coupled to the housing. For example, a conventional laptop computer includes a housing having a keyboard and a display screen which may be, for example, a liquid crystal display. The orientation of the display with respect to the housing may be adjustable through a hinge connection between the display and the housing.
A variety of hand-held devices including personal digital assistants (PDAs) may also have displays. Many hand-held or portable devices are usable in a variety of different orientations. In many cases, the displays may be rectangular so that some information may be displayed along the length direction of the screen and other information may be displayed along the width direction.
However, generally, displays work in only one direction. That is, information is always displayed in the same orientation, normally driven by software, regardless of the display""s orientation. As a result, in some cases, the display of information may be unsuitable for the orientation of the display. For example, the angulation of the display with respect to the user may make it difficult to view material on the display. In addition, the user can not readily control the orientation of information set forth on the display.
Thus, there is a continuing need for better ways to control displays used in processor-based systems.
In accordance with one aspect, a method of displaying information on a processor-based system includes detecting the orientation of the display coupled to the system. A characteristic of the information displayed on the display is changed in response to the detected orientation of the display.
Other aspects are set forth in the accompanying detailed description and claims.